Beginning
A deafening roar fills my ears, I leap out of bed, adrenaline coursing through my veins. What was that? "What's going on, Josh?" Lee screams, covering her ears. The other campers start to crawl out of their beds, looking at me for answers. I can hear battle cries outside, more ferocious growls and the clang of swords against metal. "I don't know," I admit. "I'm going to go find out. You all stay put and defend the cabin." I turn to Drew. "You remember the signal?" Drew nods his shaggy head, I can tell he's scared. I don't blame him, so am I. I reach under my bed and pull out my sword, it's standard issue just like everyone else's, nothing special, but I treasure mine more than I'd like anyone to know. The other demigods start to father in a circle in the middle of the room, Drew- my second in command, is giving them orders on where to position themselves. I glance back once more after opening the door, then slam it shut behind me. Oh gods. I stare out at what must have been the battle field. New Rome has been pulverized, ruins and smoking buildings indicate that. I'm tempted to call out, but I can't. Everything has gotten quiet. I see the Twelfth Legions weapons on the rocky ground, abandoned. "What happened?" I mutter, mostly to myself. I walk slowly on the paths, observing the damage. Fire is still heavy in the air- how could my cohort have just slept through this all? "IS THAT ALL OF THEM?" A voice bellows, and I instinctively shrink into the protective shadows of a crumbling building. A meek voice answers the first. "I...I, uh believe so master." "YOU BELIEVE SO?" The voice- which is male- asks dangerously. I cringe from my hiding spot. Definately not a friendly guy we're dealing with. "Sir...I smell Morpheus enchantment. Also I'm catching a whiff of Trivia (Hecate) magic in the air. If there are more demigods, they've been hidden away from us." "WHAT?" The voice bellows. The two- whatever's- are walking closer to me. I bite my lip and imagine that I'm growing smaller. I press myself to the wall, closing my eyes. "If I find their leader, I will torture him slowly and then kill him with his own weapon." The 'master' is not yelling, which worries me. He is talking calmly l, as if he's sitting at the dinner table and saying 'pass the salt.' It takes a moment for me to realize, I'm the only leader left if everyone else is gone or captured. I'm the centurion of my cohort... What really gets my brain thinking is that some of Mopheus and Tricia's kids cast a spell on our cohort...to what? Protect us? Rescue them? Whatever the reason, they saved us all. The voice and his servant round the corner and talk in low voices. Finally, they then around and walk over to- what is that? Some type of chariot stands in the middle of the road with a huge box. That must be the demigods, they're taking them away. What are they doing with my friends? I fight the urge to run out there and attack, but I can't. They took out the ENTIRE New Rome, and I'm not even sure how. I ball up my fists anyway and seethe. The two voices- who I know identify as one is a faun and the other is a large hulking figure, I can't tell what it is, but my eyes narrow as the faun kicks Reyna who is not being kept in a cage. Her arms have been tied behind her back and a gag is inserted into her mouth. The faun grabs her arm and leads her to the front of the chariot, forcing her to sit up front inbetween the faun and the large...thing. I've sen enough- I turn and race back for my cohort without stopping to look behind me. The second I burst through the doors the entire cohort surrounds me. "What's going on?" Lee demanded, doing her best to sound brave. WIP Category:TheBestDaysofUrLife Category:Fanfiction